


Baby Blue

by shinigami714



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dancer Kili, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mechanic Fili, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami714/pseuds/shinigami714
Summary: The dance school across the street from his auto shop has captivated Fili for quite some time.  Or well, one dancer in particular that is.  If thoughts alone could incriminate a person, Fili's sure he would have been locked up in solitary confinement long ago.





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to have this finished for the 12 days of Christmas event. But...here we are, 6k words longer than anticipated, and a few days late. Oh well :D

* * *

He heard the side door of the dance studio across the street fly open, and the slam was quickly followed by a horde of rowdy students as they swarmed from the building. Fíli lifted his head, checking the clock on the far wall of his auto shop.  It was four o’clock, on the nose, and as per usual, that marked both the best and worst part of his day.  Fíli sighed and picked up a rag, wiping off his oil stained hands as he swivelled and peered out beyond one of the open garage doors.  The crowd of students was thinning, but a few minutes later the door to the studio opened again, and this time a group of equally cheerful dance teachers walked out into the parking lot.  It took mere seconds for blue irises to latch onto _him_.  The brunet with the wide smile and silky smooth laugh.  He was tall, slim, and he moved with a grace only a dancer could hope to possess.  He was downright beautiful.

The sort of beautiful that shouldn’t exist.

The teachers lingered for a while, chatting about this and that, things that Fíli could only speculate about, and all the while Fíli leaned against the garage door frame and blatantly stared.  If he was ever spotted, the mystery man never made it known, and so there was no reason to stop.  Fíli wasn’t even sure he would have anyway.  His obsession had become a bit…extreme.  The brunet tucked a strand of hair behind an ear and shifted his bag on his shoulder, tilting his head in a way that made Fíli hum in appreciation.  Fíli wanted him, wanted to push him up against a wall and fuck him, wanted to take him on a desk wildly, throw him down on the ground and watch those pretty lips wrap around his cock.

And he wasn’t even the sort to act so roughly, so primally, but there was just something about that man.  The way he walked and moved his hips.  The way he danced so elegantly in the rooms beyond the windows.  It was barely a shadow from such a distance, but Fíli could still see his form, his beauty, in those simple shapes.  He wasn’t a dancer himself, didn’t have any idea what was good and bad, but even he knew the brunet was a work of art. A masterpiece.

It wasn’t just sex appeal either.  He’d seen the other man smiling and chatting with his friends and students on more than one occasion.  He knew he was a kind soul, something sweet and pure, and Fíli wanted to take him out for dinner and treat him _well_. He wanted to be the one that put that smile there, the one on the receiving end of those silly grins and deviously lowered eyelashes.

He’d never felt like this before, never been so consumed by someone to the point of it being nearly detrimental to his daily life.  Hardly a moment went by without him thinking of the nameless man.  His dreams at night were plagued by him, and the worst and simultaneously the best part about it all, was that he couldn’t even escape him while at work.  He always kept one of the doors open, in case a customer needed to drive in their vehicle, and to let in a bit of fresh air to combat the heavy scent of oil and chemicals.  That in turn left him with a clear view of the dance studio from within the garage.  It just so happened that the classroom a certain celestial being taught in was on this side of the building.

It was disconcerting, and Fíli worried for his mental state.  He didn’t like having such dark thoughts, such possessive ones.  Even if they were backed by a desire to grant another true happiness.  It was unhealthy.  It was dangerous.  And it was a complete waste of time to boot.

The man finally waved his goodbyes and got in his car, struggling to get the ignition to start up.  His car looked like it had been through an incinerator and managed to survive, and Fíli cringed at the sound of the age old muffler as he drove off down the street.  The moment the old Toyota disappeared from sight Fíli’s shoulders slumped and he let out a long drawn out sigh.  That.  That was the worst part of his day.  Watching the beautiful man drive away.  He was pathetic.

“You know, you could go say hi,” Dwalin muttered from a few feet away.  He stared at Fíli from within the office doorframe, his bald head nearly scraping against the top. 

“What’s the point, it wouldn’t lead to anything,” Fíli sighed.  That wasn’t even what concerned him the most.  He was pretty sure it _would_ lead to something.  Just probably not something the brunet would appreciate.  And the last thing Fíli wanted to do was inadvertently hurt him. 

“You never know.  He might be into grease covered scraggly guys in stained jumpsuits,” Dwalin teased, and Fíli snorted and spared him a weak glare.

“He deserves better,” Fíli whispered.  It was true, they both knew it, and when Fíli moved to return to the car he was working on Dwalin left him alone without another word. 

* * *

Fíli tried his darnedest to forget about his obsession with the beautiful dancer across the street.  It was time.  He needed to move on.  Otherwise his feelings would only fester and lead to further pain.  He forced himself to keep his eyes away from the studio at all times, even working with the doors down despite the overwhelming amount of fumes.  He grudgingly put them up midday, lest he gas himself to death, but still refused to so much as glance in the direction of the dance school. 

He was making a valiant effort, and when the clock struck four, and Fíli had somehow managed to keep his eyes averted for an entire day, he nearly patted himself on the back.  Of course it wasn’t meant to be.  The man’s car chose that day, of all days, to attempt a valiant death. 

There was a loud bang, followed by a screech, and Fíli jerked from his place beneath a van, hitting his head on the line shaft.  He groaned and pulled himself out, peering outside just in time to see a cloud of smoke puff out from beneath the hood of the dancer’s car.  Fíli’s mouth fell open slightly as he watched the man freak out, running around his vehicle frenziedly with both hands clenched in his dark locks of hair.  His friends came to his aid soon after, and before long they were pushing the vehicle across the street, right up to the open garage door.  Fíli gestured them inside with a loose arm wave, all the while carefully keeping his gaze on the cement floor.  He was prepared to leave the work to Dwalin, and had already turned back towards the van, his jaw tightening when he heard the brunet explaining what had happened in a slightly panicked voice. 

It was so much sweeter up close, so much more difficult to ignore.  He wasn’t exactly sure how he would survive the next hour or so without doing something he would regret.  He would just have to keep his eyes averted.  He was mindlessly wiping a cloth along the van’s door handle when his ears perked up at the sound of his name.

“Fíli here will take a look at it for you,” Dwalin spoke cheerily, and Fíli faltered, his eyes widening as he turned a seething glare in the direction of his co-worker.  The tall man hardly spared him a glance, and instead busied himself with restocking the shelves with windshield washer fluid.  As though he hadn’t just condemned Fíli to an excruciatingly awkward experience.  He wanted to growl, and nearly did, but his eyes locked on to a set of wide dark brown irises, and his breath caught in his throat.  Whatever anger he had felt dissipated almost immediately and Fíli swallowed nervously as he took in the dancer’s beauty up close.

“Hi, I’m Kíli,” the brunet blurted, stepping forward so quickly that Fíli nearly took a step away.  Kíli’s arm shot out, his fingers splayed in greeting. Fíli hesitated, glancing towards his dirty hands before he wiped them on his jumpsuit and reached out for a quick handshake.  The man’s palm was clammy, likely from a mix of worry and stress.  His hand settled against Fíli’s own, fitting inside his grip like it was meant to be there, and Fíli struggled to keep himself from tightening his fingers around that perfectly sculpted wrist and pulling. He offered Kíli a silent nod, still eyeing him up and down before he dropped his hand and backed away. Fíli cleared his throat, bristling when he saw Dwalin’s shoulders shaking slightly over Kíli’s shoulder.  He could have murdered that asshole. 

It took him a few seconds to compose himself enough to actually start the work he was meant to, and he hurried to lift the hood of the Toyota, backing up as even more smoke wafted out into the garage.  Fíli waved it away until it dispersed enough for him to lean in close and he started inspecting the interior of the vehicle.  It was a complete mess.  Easy to fix for the short term, but the car looked to be in shambles even from what little he could see.  Rust had eaten away much of the exterior, and the engine, though probably still functional was in desperate need of replacement.  Still, as his eyes glanced over to the side and he caught sight of Kíli’s furrowed brow, he couldn’t bring himself to tell him in such a way.

“Looks like it may have just overheated,” Fíli muttered, and he busied himself by rewiring a few things and cleaning off some of the encrusted dirt.  “There’s a leak in your coolant system.”

“Is that…is that bad?” Kíli asked tentatively.  He crossed his arms over his chest and glanced down towards his exposed toes, which appeared to be attempting to curl up and hide beneath his feet.  Fíli pretended not to notice the way his heart clenched at the sight, and shook his head without mentioning that he’d already dealt with the problem.

He checked the oil, gave it a change.  Then added air to the tires and fixed the alignment. Fíli sat down atop his creeper as he prepared to look over the undercarriage, and as he thought, it was a complete piece of shit.  The muffler was old and hardly working, though he’d already known that from just listening to the thing drive away each day.  The brake pads were in need of replacing, so he went ahead and fixed them too.

“These old Corollas are good cars, but even the best cars can’t last forever.  You’ve got a lot of rust.  And most of these parts will need replacing pretty soon.  I really don’t think you should be driving this much longer,” Fíli shouted from beneath the car. He saw Kíli’s feet as they stepped a bit closer, and when he slid out from beneath the vehicle to grab a different tool he made the mistake of looking up.  Kíli was worrying his lower lip nervously and his watery eyes betrayed his emotions even further.

“Damn,” Kíli whispered.  He blinked several times and turned his head to the side, tucking away several strands of hair behind an ear.

Fuck.  Fuck fuck fuck.  Fíli pulled his body back beneath the car and just lay there, staring up at the mess of rusted out steel.  He needed to escape from that vision before he did something completely asinine like declaring his undying love for a near stranger.  He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and tapped his wrench idly against a miscellaneous part so it looked like he wasn’t just lying there doing dick all.  Kíli’s feet shuffled nearby, he was pacing now, walking around the back of the car before returning to Fíli’s outstretched legs.

“I’ve known this was coming for a long time now.  It’s just…yeah, I’m not sure I can afford a new one right now,” Kíli mentioned, his voice trembling slightly as he struggled to get out the words. “I guess…maybe it could be a good thing.  I could find something great y’know?  After I save up.  I’ve always wanted a Volkswagen Beetle.  My mom had one when I was little, but we had to sell it when my dad passed.  It was this beautiful baby blue, my favourite colour,” Kíli added. 

Fíli wanted to say something, anything at all, but he was still far too baffled by the situation he had found himself in.  He shifted on the ground, propping up one of his legs as he reached up to trace a finger across a worrisome chip in the metal.  If he pushed with any force he could have easily poked a hole right through it.

“Gosh you probably don’t care about all this.  Sorry.  I tend to babble when I’m flustered,” Kíli blurted. 

 _No_ , Fíli thought.  Just the opposite.  He cared far too much.  Fíli found himself smiling at the mere idea of listening to Kíli blather on like that for an entire day.  He wanted to know his life story, wanted to fall asleep to Kíli whispering in his ear.  His voice really was something special.  But it was the little things too.  The way he fidgeted, the way he stuttered just a bit while his thoughts still formed in his head.  Gods even his toes were immaculate.  And Fíli had a great view of them.  If he shifted just so, he would have been able to…

Fuck it all.  He was getting hard. 

“Can’t imagine what you have to be flustered about.  Fíli does have a great arse, but that position really doesn’t do it justice,” Dwalin said out of nowhere, and Kíli jumped and let out a strangled sound that was closer to a squeak than anything else.  Fíli’s eyes widened dramatically and he sat up without thinking, hitting his head for the second time of the day.  Unfortunately this time it resulted in a part snapping and falling to the ground.  One of the few perfectly good ones too.  Fíli groaned and grabbed his head, sliding out from beneath the car with an angry frown.  He propped himself up against the Toyota and gritted his teeth, staring across the room with as much vehemence as he could muster.

He’d nearly forgotten about Dwalin. 

“And…that’s my cue to vacate the premises,” Dwalin sang, and he whistled a cheery tune as he made his way through the office door.  Fíli stood slowly, rubbing at his skull as he made his way over the shelves of miscellaneous stacked parts.  He hoped there was something there that would work. 

“I-I wasn’t…I mean,” Kíli stuttered, and Fíli glanced at him from the corner of his eyes.  He could see the deep flush now situated on the brunet’s face.  His ears and neck were red and splotchy as well, absolutely stunning, and Fíli let his head fall forward against the shelves as he cursed his own existence. Someone…was trying to kill him.  He didn’t know what god or goddess had it out for him.  But someone definitely wanted him dead.

“Um…am I…am I bothering you?  I can leave?” Kíli asked, and Fíli whipped his head around in surprise.

“No! No…it’s fine, I’ll have this fixed up in just a few more minutes,” he insisted, though his words appeared to have little effect.  Kíli looked positively downtrodden, like he’d committed some heinous crime.  Like he was…ashamed.  He stood there with one arm held close to his side, his gaze lowered to the ground.  If only he knew of half of the thoughts that lingered in Fíli’s mind.

“Hey, ignore Dwalin.  He’s an idiot.  Likes teasing me.  It’s not your fault,” Fíli insisted.   Oddly, Kíli only looked confused at his words.  

“Teasing you?  I thought he was teasing me!” Kíli admitted, his mouth slightly agape as he pointed at himself incredulously.  Fíli stared at him, and Kíli stared right back.  There was an awkward silence as they eyed each other for a few moments longer than was comfortable for either of them.  It took Fíli a moment to connect the dots.  Did that mean…Kíli actually… _was_ staring?  Fíli’s face reddened too, and he cleared his throat, turning back towards the shelves of random parts.  He shuffled through them mindlessly but somehow managed to find a replacement that would work well enough.  It would certainly outlast everything else on the car.  It didn’t take him any more than a few minutes to replace it, and it was a struggle to keep himself from stalling.

“Should be good to go, for a little while longer anyway,” Fíli said as he tightened up a bolt, and when he slid out from beneath the vehicle one last time Kíli sidled over to him gracefully.

“How much do I owe you?” Kíli asked as he wrung his fingers together anxiously.  Fíli licked his lips and stood, wiping his hands down thoroughly with his stained cloth.  He stared down at the cement, gaze lingering on Kíli’s ankles.  They were oddly delicate, for a man, but still strong.  The bones were prominent, but Fíli could see the muscles working with even the subtlest of movements.  They were made for dancing.

“Don’t worry about it,” Fíli grunted lowly, his vision slightly clouded over. 

“R-really?” Kíli stammered.  He opened and closed his mouth several times until Fíli nodded absentmindedly, gaze still stuck in place.

“You’re a lifesaver!” Kíli gushed.  He rambled on a bit longer, throwing in a thank you at the end of nearly every sentence, while Fíli spent each precious moment wondering what those long legs would feel like wrapped around his waist.  When Kíli finally drove out of the garage Fíli was in such a daze he did little more than stand and stare at nothing for an undetermined length of time.     

“I wasn’t aware we offered our services for free these days.  Is there some new business meta I’m unaware of?  Bring in new customers with our devastatingly good looks, even break parts of their vehicles on site, only to replace them with brand new top of the line parts.  All for the low cost of…free,” Dwalin drawled, and Fíli pursed his lips and glared at him out of the corner of his eyes. “Seems legit.”

“It’s your fault,” Fíli muttered lowly.  He squeezed his eyes shut and stretched out his spine, several bones snapping into place.

“ _My_ fault?  I just sent a disgustingly cute customer your way, I have absolutely no idea what you’re talkin’ about,” Dwalin said.

“Dick,” Fíli spat right back.  It was met with hearty laughter and Fíli rolled his eyes and started cleaning up for the night.  Perhaps, if he was lucky, he might get home in time to make dinner.

“He was staring at your junk, I’ll have you know,” Dwalin added before shutting the office door and walking away.  Fíli groaned and sat down on a stool, putting his head in his hands. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Every so often Fíli made a trip out to one of the auto auctions to check out what was on the market.  He usually ended up buying some wholesale parts to help keep his clients costs lower, but on occasion he bought one of the cars up for sale as well.  He liked fixing things, sprucing them up, and turning sometimes boring cars into something a bit more exciting, and he’d made a bit of a name for himself doing so.  People came to him for modifications all of the time, and he had a few customers with special requests for unusual or off the market models. 

His eyes stared up at the makeshift stage they were driving the cars out onto, so far unimpressed with the selection of the day.  He wasn’t looking for anything in particular that day, but it would have been nice to go home with something he could fix up in his spare time.  He was itching to work on something.  Itching to do anything that might take his mind off of a certain someone with beautiful brown eyes and an alarmingly brilliant smile.

As the next vehicle slowly made its way out, and the auction for it began, Fíli’s eyes widened and he felt his heart skip a beat.  The car was old, not in the greatest condition, but still fixable, and the colour was right.  He glanced at the screen showing off the current bidding price and clenched his jaw.  He really shouldn’t have, his budget wasn’t quite enough, but before he knew it he was raising his arm and shouting out a number.  It wasn’t like he’d win on such a small bid anyway right?

* * *

Dwalin glowered down at the forms in his hands and then peered over his clipboard at the car now taking up space in their spare garage.  It was a good find sure, but well outside their budget, and well outside the intended target’s as well.  They hadn’t even fixed it up yet!  The amount of work that would have to go into the vehicle just to make it road safe was unreasonable, and Dwalin knew Fíli wouldn’t leave it at just that.  He’d want to spruce it up, add in modern features and tech, custom seats, his personal touch.  He loved the guy, but sometimes his business sense was a bit questionable.  There was a reason Dwalin dealt with all the paperwork.  Heart of gold, but Fíli’s brain was clearly driven by things other than logic and reason.  In this case, his cock.

“What the hell is this exactly?” Dwalin asked, though he already knew the answer.  Fíli crossed his arms and frowned, shifting his weight to the other side.

“I have no real explanation,” he blurted.

“You bid on it twelve times!” Dwalin shouted, his hand gesturing wildly at the forms, fingers hitting the papers with a loud thwack.

Fíli picked at his teeth with his tongue, searching for scraps of food that weren’t there while he struggled to come up with something to say. “Like I said…no real explanation,” he muttered eventually. 

Dwalin exhaled, let his arms fall limply to his sides, and threw his head back in exasperation. “Well hopefully he wants to buy this when it’s fixed up,” he added, but his eyes narrowed when Fíli looked away and scratched at his neck nervously. “I don’t like that look.  What aren’t you telling me?” Dwalin asked suspiciously.

“I…wasn’t planning on making him pay for it,” Fíli mentioned.  There was a brief moment of silence, while Dwalin stared at him as though trying to figure out if he was real or not.

“You can’t just give someone a car!” Dwalin finally shouted, throwing his arms out to the side.

“If it’s cost you’re worried about, don’t.  I’ll cover it,” Fíli said.  He knew it would be coming out of his share for a long time to come, but he wouldn’t force his friend to pay for his careless decisions. Even if he had to live off of leftovers for the rest of his life.

Dwalin raised his eyebrows and slapped the clipboard against his thigh. “Wow, you have got it bad,” he commented.  Dwalin sighed again, then rubbed at his temples in frustration. “Apparently we just give away cars now.  Why stop at parts? You get a car, and you get a car, everyone gets a car!”

As the clipboard was shoved into Fíli’s chest, he couldn’t help but grin slightly.  Dwalin was ranting, but also giving him his approval at the same time.  He was lucky to have such a good friend.  The two of them stepped back into the main garage, bantering back and forth as they tinkered away on the other cars in their shop.  They finished early, and when the clock struck four Fíli was already leaning against the garage door frame to watch the dancers leave the studio across the street.  This time though, Kíli looked up, right at him, and grinned so widely that Fíli thought he might keel over from the sheer brilliance of it.  Kíli waved at him excitedly, and Fíli waved back, only slightly embarrassed at getting caught staring.

* * *

 

The days went on fairly routinely for several weeks.  Fíli went to work, did the usual repairs for clients, then spent any spare time, including his usual breaks, working on the new addition in his shop.  He was surprised how easily it came to him, once he’d ordered everything he needed.  It was a talent of his, fixing things up, but this particular project went even better than usual, and Fíli was proud of the final result.  It looked brand new.  It looked better than new.  Now it was just a matter of finding the right time to show it off.

He fantasized about that too.  It was hard not to.

Fíli was tightening the bolts on a set of tires, going through yet another possibility in his head when he heard someone shouting his name.  He turned his head just in time to witness Kíli running through the open garage door, teary eyed, and splotchy faced, and Fíli stood up in a rush, dropping his wrench on his foot in the process.  He winced but ignored the pain, stepping towards Kíli in concern.  It was early in the day yet, and Fíli figured that Kíli should have been in the middle of a class, not standing in his garage looking like the end of the world was coming…in little more than spandex shorts and a slinky tank top to boot.  Fíli cursed inwardly as his face flushed, betraying his thoughts.  Now was not the time.

“My car! It…I had to get it towed here.  It’s...I-I don’t know what happened!” Kíli stammered between sniffles.  Fíli touched his arm gently and led him outside.  The car was sitting in the parking lot innocently enough, and Fíli hurried to lift the hood.  He spent several minutes looking over the engine before clenching his teeth together tensely.  It was definitely a write off.

“I…really don’t think this is worth repairing. It’ll cost you more for the parts than it would to buy something new,” Fíli said carefully.  Kíli’s breath hitched at the news and he rubbed at his eyes and turned away with hunched shoulders.  The action was exaggerated by his lanky body, and he looked every bit like a lost puppy.

“Actually, I happen to have something that might help you out,” Fíli hurried to add.  At that Kíli turned back, looking at him hopefully. Fíli smiled slightly and tilted his head to the side as he led Kíli back into the garage.  The two of them moved to the far end where Fíli lifted the door to the spare garage.  As it creaked up on the hinges Kíli ducked his head, his eyes slowly widening as the Volkswagen Beetle came into sight.

“Oh…oh my gosh!  Where did you find this?  It’s just like the one my mom had, wow!” Kíli gasped.  Fíli stepped back and watched as Kíli scurried around it, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet as he took in every detail.  He pressed his face against the driver side window and Fíli smirked at the obvious excitement, unable to keep his eyes from roaming just a bit.

“Oh…oh it’s all updated and stuff,” Kíli gushed.

“Yeah…I couldn’t find some of the classic parts.  Figured you’d appreciate the CD player and improved speakers anyway.  Hope that’s okay,” Fíli voiced.  Kíli stood up then, turning towards him with a slightly furrowed brow. 

“Are you kidding?  Of course it’s okay!  H-how much is it?” he asked hesitantly.  Kíli looked worried, and he sucked in his lower lip to nibble on while he waited for Fíli’s response.  It was an obviously expensive car; there was no denying that, even without the added features.  Fíli eyed him from head to toe, before looking down at the cement floor with a tiny smile.

He was a complete fool.  A complete and total fool.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said easily and Kíli stared at him in disbelief.  There was a lengthy moment of silence and Fíli finally raised his gaze.

“Y-you can’t just give someone a car!” Kíli shouted, and Fíli nearly snorted in response.   He had a feeling that Dwalin and Kíli would get along really well. He stayed quiet instead, and looked directly into Kíli’s eyes with a serious expression.  What was he supposed to say?  That he’d been in love with the man, ever since he’d first laid eyes on him?  That he’d been watching him, practically stalking him?  That he’d been _lusting_ after him, dreaming of him day and night, imagining what it would feel like to touch every inch of his body? Giving him a car was nothing, nothing at all if it meant making him happy.  How did one explain such a thing without looking like a creep?

They _didn’t._

He probably should have thought about what he was about to do.  He probably should have just sent Kíli on his way, treated him like any other customer that walked into his shop.  But those dark eyes were so entrancing.  Surely he was bewitched, put under some kind of spell.  The only other alternative was that he had gone truly mad.  How many times had Fíli fantasized about this very situation? Hundreds.  How many times had he imagined kissing him up against the walls of the garage?  Too many to count.

It was a bad idea to ever let himself get so close.  He knew that.  And yet…

“No?” He asked calmly, before reaching out to grab the keys off a nearby hook.  He fiddled with them on the chain for a few seconds before walking towards Kíli intently until the other man’s back was flush against the car and their knees were nearly grazing.  Kíli gasped quietly and tilted his head up in surprise, but he showed no sign of wanting to move away.  When Fíli held out the keychain Kíli reached for it carefully, wrapping his slender fingers around the cool metal with a gentle click.  Even that tiny bit of contact was exhilarating, and in that single second Fíli’s decision was made.  His breathing deepened, and his jaw tightened.  He could see every little fleck of colour reflected in the other man’s eyes.  Kíli stared back unblinkingly, taking in every detail on Fíli’s face in return.  There were just a few inches between them and still, it wasn’t close enough for Fíli.  He propped his hands against the side of the car, encasing Kíli against the door as he leaned in even closer.

“Just promise you’ll bring it back here for servicing and we have a deal,” Fíli breathed.  He wanted to curse himself for saying something so ridiculously cheesy, but his brain was so far gone, drunk on their proximity, that he could do little else other than wait for Kíli’s response.

“S-servicing?” Kíli stuttered, swallowing visibly when Fíli’s gaze shifted lower to watch his lips.  Kíli nibbled on them again, and Fíli narrowed his eyes as his nostrils flared at the sight.  He couldn’t help but reach out, his hand hovering just at the edge of Kíli’s face for a moment before he placed his thumb on the worried lip and tugged it free.  It was trembling slightly beneath his touch. 

It wouldn’t take much to lean in, to finally act on the desires he’d kept hidden for so long.  His other hand snaked behind Kíli, lingering an inch away from his draping top.  He’d seen the arch in that back when Kíli contorted into various poses through the school windows, and wanted nothing more than to run his nails along his naked spine.  Fíli remembered suddenly that his fingers were still coated in oil, and he began to pull his hand back but was stopped when Kíli leaned against it, trapping Fíli’s arm against the car door. 

They were stuck like that, staring at one another.  Faces flushed, eyes wide in wonder.  It was just like one of his dreams.  Fíli breathed in deeply, inhaling the warm air that mingled between them, and he began to feel lightheaded with want.  He clenched his teeth together, and as his eyes drifted shut a series of loud honks startled them both. Their bodies jolted and Fíli flew back as his heart thundered in his chest.  It took him a moment to realize a customer must have been waiting outside, and he wondered how long he’d been frozen in place.  His head whipped around, and he sighed in relief when he realized they were still alone, but one glimpse of Kíli was all it took for his heart to sink ten feet underground.

Jeez, what was he _doing?_  

Kíli looked positively petrified.  The keys were clenched between his fingers so tightly they were turning white, and his face was void of all colour as his eyes flittered towards the exit and back several times. Like a scared animal.   

Fíli wanted to groan as he realised the implications of what had just occurred.  He’d essentially blackmailed Kíli into some kind of sexual service.  And why?  All because he had grabbed a set of keys, to a car that Fíli had offered him?  Of course he had grabbed them! What kind of asshole was he?

There were thousands of things he wanted to say.

_“Sorry, I…I didn’t mean it that way.”_

_“You don’t owe me anything, really.”_

_“I just…I saw it, and I thought of you.”_

But none of them came out. Instead he just looked like a predatory asshole. _He was a predatory asshole._

“Fuck,” Fíli muttered under his breath.  Kíli didn’t say a word.  The honking continued and Fíli sneered as he rubbed his brow with a shaky hand.  He couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact, and did everything in his power to keep his gaze completely averted from the other man’s form.

“Forget I said anything.  Paperwork is in the glove compartment,” Fíli snarled, and he whipped around and stormed out of the garage without so much as an apology.  He was such a coward. 

Fíli listened half-heartedly as the customer outside berated him for taking so long, his thoughts completely consumed by a combination of guilt and regret.  He never should have taken Kíli on as a client.  He should have refused, directed him towards Dwalin.  He had known from the start that he would only hurt him in the end.

Fíli was unsure how long he had been placating the customer outside when he heard the Beetle’s engine kick to life, and he didn’t even glance at the car as it pulled out of the lot, though his thoughts remained consumed by his actions for the rest of the day.

* * *

The summer heat was getting to be a bit too much.  Even within the shade Fíli spent most of the day sitting on a stool while fans blew warm air across his skin.  He had his jumpsuit tied down around his hips, and a large sweat stain had seeped into the cotton fabric of his undershirt.  He didn’t know where the extreme temperatures had come from so suddenly, but at least business was slow and he could afford to take a few breaks here and there. 

Unfortunately sitting around also left him with plenty of time to think.  And thinking tended to lead him down a long and never ending path of self-deprecation. It was a weekend, which meant no dance school, so even if he’d wanted to he couldn’t watch Kíli through the windows across the street.  Though he figured it would only have garnered even more pain. His longing for Kíli had not waned.  If anything, it was all the greater now that he knew his chances had gone to hell. But the only physical reminder of Kíli was his abandoned car still sitting out in the parking lot.  Fíli eyed the beaten up piece of junk with weary eyes, half tempted to tinker with it just for the sake of keeping busy.  

Even Dwalin knew better than to intervene, leaving Fíli to his own devices for the past couple of days while he answered phone calls and watched the tiny television set up in their office space.  Fíli didn’t blame him.

It was nearing lunchtime when a car finally approached, driving into the lot and stopping right in front of the open garage door.  Fíli frowned as he recognized the familiar baby blue vehicle, though his shoulders straightened despite his anxiety.  It was silly to get excited.  Kíli had likely decided not to take the car after all, and was simply putting an end to any remaining link between the two of them.  Fíli wanted to let Dwalin deal with it, but as the car stayed put, and Fíli caught sight of Kíli’s brown eyes through the front windshield, he sighed and walked outside.  He knew he had to get it over with.

The windows were already down when Fíli stepped up to the driver’s side door.  Kíli was nibbling on his lip as always, eyes unblinking and expression unreadable.  He looked impeccable.  His hair was wispy and wild, his face slightly flushed from the heat, and even the light sheen of sweet on his cheekbones didn’t detract from his appearance in the slightest.  Fíli’s heart clenched at the sight.

“Hey,” Kíli said lightly, easily almost, and Fíli envied him.  All he could bring himself to do was nod in return.

“I think I need an oil change.  You said I should come back here for servicing,” Kíli mentioned.  His fingers slipped from the wheel as he inspected his nails and Fíli narrowed his eyes, revealing his genuine confusion.

“It’s been two days,” Fíli commented.  And yes, they were two dreadfully long days.  Kíli had been unusually absent from the school the day prior, and Fíli had been haunted by a never-ending downward spiral inside his own mind that made one hour feel like five hundred. But still. There was no way it needed an oil change after so little time.  Everything was perfect with the car when he’d given Kíli those keys.  He never would have showed him it if it wasn’t.  Kíli’s mouth opened, but closed almost immediately after, and he shrugged in response.  Fíli eyed him for a moment, raising a single eyebrow, but he shook his head and lifted the hood of the car before checking the oil.  He pulled out the cloth tucked into his back pocket and wiped off the dipstick, sticking it back in the oil for a second.  As he thought, it was perfectly fine.

“Looks fine, everything should be working okay, is the notification popping up?” Fíli asked, lowering the hood back into place.  Kíli shook his head as Fíli approached him once again, and the blond crossed his arms impatiently.

“Well you really don’t need an oil change,” Fíli muttered. Kíli’s face appeared slightly redder than before, and this time he refused to meet Fíli’s eyes.  He was flat out picking at his nails now, his lower lip beginning to turn white from being trapped between his teeth for so long.

“Maybe it’s not the car that needs servicing,” Kíli shot back.  For a moment Fíli thought he’d misheard, his face frozen in time.  His jaw twitched, and slowly his eyes widened as he realized he hadn’t mistaken the words at all.  Kíli must have grown tired of waiting, because he looked up suddenly through dark eyelashes, his brow furrowed in concern.  His lips parted slightly, just enough that Fíli could see the barest hint of his teeth.  There was a light sheen there too, and Fíli wanted nothing more than to taste them.

Fíli’s heart rate quickened, and he wiped his hands off on his jumpsuit nervously before running one of them through his hair.  How often had he seen that look in his dreams?  Except, this wasn’t a dream.  This was all too real, and Fíli didn’t want to make the same mistake he had before.

“You…you don’t have to do thi-,” Fíli started, but he was quickly cut off.

“I want to,” Kíli insisted. “I want this.  I…I want you.  Haven’t been able to get you out of my head.”

Fíli faltered, inhaling quickly.  His fingers clenched on the rag still clutched between them, and he stepped closer, watching Kíli’s face for any sign of indecision.  He saw the fluttering of Kíli’s eyelashes, the way his breathing had accelerated.  His eyes were dilated, and the flush was beginning to spread down his neck.  Fíli glanced up towards the office door just to be sure.  He could see Dwalin sitting at the desk through the front windows, eating salted peanuts, eyes glued to the TV on the countertop.

“Drive in,” Fíli practically growled, his voice gravelly and deep.  There was something so exhilarating about the way Kíli’s eyes lit up, like he hadn’t been expecting him to say that at all.  Like he was expecting rejection.

As if Fíli could ever turn him away.

The engine kicked to life and Fíli followed the vehicle inside, closing the heavy duty door behind it.  He took a deep breath before approaching the driver’s side door, and rested his hand atop the window frame as he stared down into Kíli’s dark irises.  He stood in silence for a moment, and when Kíli began to speak Fíli hurried to cover his mouth with a single finger, glancing pointedly to the nearby office door.  From their angle Dwalin was out of sight, but he was close enough to hear anything too loud, even over the whirring of the fans.  Fíli let his finger linger, absorbing the heat from Kíli’s breath and skin. 

“You sure?” he asked, barely a whisper, and Kíli ran his tongue across Fíli’s finger in response.  It was hot as hell, and Fíli shifted his hand, dragging his fingers through sweat slickened hair so he could grip the side of Kíli’s neck.  He finally leaned down, pressing his lips against Kíli’s delicately at first.  It didn’t take long for Fíli to press further, to push his tongue hard against Kíli’s lips until they parted and let him in.  They kissed like that through the window, taking their time to explore, breathing in each other’s air.  Kíli’s hands tightened around the steering wheel, and he tilted his head up and gasped ever so slightly.  Fíli hummed against him and pulled away regretfully.  He studied Kíli’s face, looking over all of his freckles up close, before he reached out with his free hand to lift the lock on the door.

Fíli was inside the vehicle in a matter of seconds, hovering over Kíli’s form as he lifted the lever to push the seat down.  Thanks to his modifications they had the benefit of going all the way back, until Kíli was completely lying down.  They stared at each other with wide eyes, and the muscles in Fíli’s jaw twitched as his body aligned with the slighter one beneath him.  Kíli squeaked in surprise when their groins ground together and Fíli groaned before leaning down to silence him with another kiss.  Their lips moved together more aggressively than before.  Fíli pushed into him, ran his tongue along the roof of Kíli’s mouth until he shivered and kissed back just as hard.  It felt far too good. 

His eyes opened, and he glanced across Kíli’s face, taking in the tiny freckles lining his cheekbones.  Fíli wanted more.  He wanted to devour Kíli, strip him, make love to him, claim him right there in the garage.  But Kíli deserved so much better than that.  He deserved more than a quick fuck in the front seat of his car, rushed and stifled, without having ever shared more than a few words in passing. And what had happened the last time Fíli had lost control?  He’d frightened Kíli, hadn’t he? Fíli tightened his fingers against the seat to keep his hands from wandering.  He could feel the muscles in his arms straining from the tension, and it took every ounce of his willpower to pull away, pushing his body up so they were no longer flush together.  Kíli’s eyelashes fluttered, and a moment later dark brown eyes stared up at him, narrowing in confusion.  

“What?” Kíli breathed.  His chest rose and fell quickly as he let out a few airy pants.

“I didn’t…,” Fíli began, his eyebrows scrunching up slightly as he held his body upright. “I didn’t mean to scare you.  The other day.”  To his surprise Kíli merely smiled in response.

“You didn’t scare me. I was just surprised.  I…didn’t think I was your type,” Kíli insisted. He even reached up to toy with a few strands of Fíli’s beard.  The action made Fíli’s chest tighten, and he shook his head slightly and closed his eyes.

“I’m not a good man,” Fíli admitted. “I’ve…been watching you,” he added, and when he looked back at Kíli he let out a frustrated growl. “The things I want to do to you…I…,” Fíli trailed off, lifting one hand as he brought it down along Kíli’s side.  His fingers caught in the folds of the loose shirt, then gripped the fabric tightly just beneath Kíli’s belly.  He couldn’t help but lift it slightly, exposing a sliver of smooth skin that he ached to touch.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Fíli whispered.

There was a pause as Fíli anguished over his confession, but Kíli wriggled beneath him slightly before sitting up and pressing his lips to Fíli’s ear. 

“You’re not the only one who’s been watching,” he breathed. The words tickled Fíli’s skin, and he turned towards Kíli hesitantly, afraid he might have imagined them entirely. 

“Sometimes I’d look out the window and see you here, working, all sweaty,” Kíli said, his gaze lowering to glance down Fíli’s body. “So _hot_.”

Fíli’s mouth fell open in disbelief, and when Kíli pulled him down and reconnected their lips he was so stunned he barely responded.  He let Kíli explore his mouth this time, his arousal growing as soft lips nipped at his own.  His fingers twitched against the seat, his thumb shifting just enough to graze some of Kíli’s flyaway hairs.  Kíli pulled back again, pressing their brows together firmly.

“And your eyes, baby blue,” Kíli nearly whined, his hand gripping the sides of Fíli’s neck as he stared up at him with a heated gaze. “But me?  With someone…like you? I didn’t think you’d want me,” Kíli admitted as he dragged his palms down Fíli’s chest.  The thin undershirt hardly muted the teasing touches, and it felt as though Kíli’s nails were leaving permanent trails against Fíli’s skin.

“But…you do right?  As much as I want you?” Kíli asked, finally reaching the jumpsuit tied around Fíli’s waist.  He began working the sleeves apart, untying the loose knot so that the fabric hung loosely over Fíli’s hips.  Kíli’s fingers slid beneath the cloth, inching slowly lower, and then his legs spread as far as they could in the tiny space and wrapped around Fíli’s body.  

“Fuck,” Fíli gasped, unable to keep himself from thrusting down.  He made a strangled sound, and then one hand was reaching behind Kíli’s neck to pull him closer for another kiss, while the other found its way beneath his shirt.  They ground together, limbs knocking against the doorframe and stick shift. They weren’t even trying to be quiet anymore, and Kíli moaned loudly when Fíli’s calloused fingers dragged over his abdomen and upwards to the edge of his ribs.  As Fíli rolled his hips Kíli let out several whining noises and thrust up to meet him.  The heat was unbearable. Sweat dripped continuously down Fíli’s neck, and Kíli’s legs were coated in a slick sheen.  They were making a mess of the interior, but Fíli would replace it if he had to.  There was nothing that could have made him stop.

“Now that’s some full service action,” Dwalin shouted over the din of the fans.  Kíli yelped and jerked back against the headrest, and Fíli pulled away and glanced over his shoulder towards the now open office door.  Dwalin was smirking down at them, his eyes leering at them suggestively as he made a few overly lascivious facial expressions.  He was still munching away on peanuts, leaning against the door frame casually as though he was watching a film at the theatre.

“Dwalin…,” Fíli grunted, his eyes narrowing as he took a few heady breaths.  Dwalin winked at him obnoxiously and Fíli flipped him the bird before turning his attention back to Kíli’s mouth.  He kissed him hard, swallowing the surprised squeaks until they turned into moans. 

“Guess I’ll watch the desk,” Dwalin mumbled.  Fíli paid no attention to the sound of the door shutting, and he didn’t look up for some time to come.  If any customers came to the garage that afternoon, he was not aware of it in the least.  He only had eyes for Kíli.  Fíli’s hands might as well have been glued to Kíli’s body, his lips just an extension of Kíli’s face. And judging by the way those long legs contained him, Kíli had no intention of making that change.   

**Author's Note:**

> A sexy sequel is planned...*winks* 
> 
> Also...I'll take any excuse to make Kili a dancer. It's basically a headcanon at this point. Kili is a dancer and no one can tell me otherwise. All the dance AUs.


End file.
